


Need

by LaronWritesThings



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaronWritesThings/pseuds/LaronWritesThings
Summary: Calderon tries and fails to keep his mind out of the gutter
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me. It's been a long while since I actually wrote something. Also, this is my first fanfiction. But I hope you enjoy!

See, Calderon has a problem that keeps him up at night. A problem in the form of a Tilaari prince with a knack for getting himself into trouble with an rebellious streak to boot. 

He grumbles as he tries to settle in for the fifth time, attempting to shake off the thoughts of long, silky hair, made just for pulling, unblemished skin made for marking and hips that was made for...

Fuck.

Calderon didn't need to look down to see what his runaway thoughts did to him. He will not give in. He tries to think of anything that would make his "problem" go away. He tries thinking about strategies and contracts. He thinks about Oppo naked. He even tries to convince himself that Prince Irann's attitude was a turnoff with nothing but snark and belligerence behind those lips. 

Those plush, soft-looking lips. The way said lips stretched into a smirk whenever he got his way. Those lips. Calderon wondered how those lips felt...

On him.

Around him. Definitely around him.

Would Irann tease him, suckling his tip and leaving kisses along his shaft as he looks into his eyes, daring him to take control?

Or?

Would Irann let him do as he pleased, letting Calderon fuck his throat with abandon. Losing himself in Irann's wet heat.

Or maybe, just maybe, both?

Letting Irann, do as he pleased. Letting have his fun. Teasing and being cheeky until Calderon is brought to the brink and he takes over, showing the prince whose really running the show. And Irann takes it. Takes it so well. Both hands on his head as he holds Irann down to swallow everything he has to give him.

It feels so real. Too real.

Calderon's eyes snap open to two things: One, his own hand is around his softnening dick and two, his sheets are stained. Disappointed and embarrassed with himself, he cleans up and returns to bed, not noticing that he passes out as soon as he hits the pillow. 

\---------

Calderon pinches the bridge of his nose as Damon leers at him.

"Someone had a long night, I see." Damon muses. 

"Fuck you," Calderon snarls.

Damon rolls his eyes as he walks away. "Sounds like you want to fuck someone else. Someone...princely?"

Calderon blanches and Damon makes his retreat before Calderon regains his senses and throttles him.


End file.
